Community Chat Forum
The Message Boards Forum is a forum that is all about the LEGO Message Boards in general. It happens to be one of the most popular forums, and users use it to discuss almost everything Message Board related. It is the second most popular forum, and only has 4 roleplay topics: MB Cafe, Club MB, Camp MB and The MB Hangout, which were in the Brick Boards subforum before it was deleted. It currently has 1,565+ topics and over 385,290+ posts , with more that come every day. Many users post here daily. The Message Boards Forum is regarded as the most important forum on the Message Boards. It contains help topics, introduction topics for newbies, a departure topic for leaving members, and even a few roleplay topics. It was home to the two largest topics ever on the Message Boards. One of them was Message Boards Achievements, which had 1,626 pages, 24,387 posts, and 116,807 views, making it the largest topic ever. It was locked due to excessive spam, but now it's back. Talk to the Mods 6 used to be in the MB Forum. This topic allows users to talk to the moderators, with questions, thanks, and general chat. Talk to the Mods is the longest running topic on the Message Boards, existing in some form since the Message Board update was complete in 2005. The topic is now in the MB Help and Suggestions forum, and has been renamed plain "TALK TO THE MODS". Many famous speeches have been posted in different topics in the Message Boards forum. Some examples are MKM's Thursday SPAM Speech in Talk To The Mods 6, and Ryo-757's retirement speech, in Time off the MB's Speech Podium. At one time, MB Blackboard was also used for shorter and non-retirement speeches. Some of these were posted in news stations, in the LEGO News Forum. The Message Boards Forum is also the longest running forum. It has existed since 2001, right when the original Message Boards came out. It used to have a subforum, LEGO Message Boards Help and Suggestions, but that is now its own forum. The Message Boards Forum has also been known for its spam and duplicate topics, which has caused users to debate it and sometimes to retire over it. Famous Topics * Poll Room - Had 1,272 pages when locked for excessive spam. This topic held the record for the longest topic ever, until MB Achievements passed it. It was also the first topic to have more than 1,000 pages. * MB Achievements - 1,626+ pages. Locked for excessive spam. Twice. The third one has 427+ pages and hasn't been locked yet. * Talk to the Mods - Currently in its 6th version. There will probably not be a 7th version, since the Mods are not locking topics for length anymore. It has 2,072+ pages, making it the largest topic ever on the LEGO Message Boards. It was in the MB Forum, but is now located in the Message Board Help and Suggestions forum. * MB Cafe! (The Ultimate Place To PARTY!) - 1000+ pages. This topic has been wanted in the MB Forum for a long time and finally, Wertys761 got an MB Cafe in. It was the 4th topic to reach 1K pages and was locked for spam and outrageous off-topic posts shortly after. It was also the 1st topic with 1000 or more pages that got deleted. Before its deletion, it was located in the Brick Boards subforum. It has now been replaced. * Time off the MB's Speech Podium - Over 900+ pages, has been locked twice, but is now active. * Legends of the MBs - Has over 400+ pages. It usually gains one page a day. * LMB Old Timers - Has over 440+ pages and regularly gains more posts. * Your Position in the MBs Advanced - Has over 1,400 pages and gains around 2-3 pages a day. . There have been a lot arguments about the topic recently, because many users wanted it locked for excessive spam and off-topicness. As a result of this, a new topic has been created, "Your Position in the MB", which is supposed to be strict. It was originally intended to be a spam-free alternative for users who were roused by the spam in the older version. The intended effect has not been reached, for both topics are now full of quote chains. None of them have been locked. * What do You do While You're Posting? - Has over 1000+ pages. It is now one of the most active topics on the Boards. Created by Genralaustin. * The Posters Lounge - Total of three topics, with one reaching over 1000 pages. The final incarnation was by legostudios34, but it was locked and the Posters Lounge topic idea was banned from the Message Boards forever because of excessive spam. Subforums There used to be a subforum called "Party and Event Forum" where it held the Mod Party topics, and was locked when the party was over. It was removed on July 16, 2011, and in its place, the Mods added a Help subforum and the Brick Boards subforum. Supposedly they helped to speed up moderation. However, both of those sub-forums were subsuquently removed. The Help subforum became its own forum, "Message Board Help and Suggestions", and the topics from the Brick Boards forum were absorbed into the MB forum or the MB Help and Suggestions Forum. Category:Forums Category:Roleplay Category:Message Boards Forum Category:Awesome Articles